


Jareth/Reader Oneshots

by PartnersInFanfiction



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartnersInFanfiction/pseuds/PartnersInFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy oneshots featuring Jareth and the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten More Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: K+....? No smut....just naked fluffiness...

The sun leaks through the sheer white curtains, forcing its way into your eyes. The very heat on your face is enough to wake you up. Your eyes open and adjust to the light. You push yourself up off the inviting mattress, but the minute you go about to roll out, something grabs you.  
Someone.

Jareth pulls you tightly against his chest. You realize now that you're both still naked from last night's...activities. You feel his warm muscles against your bare back, and his arms secured around your midriff. You try to move an inch, but he doesn't let you.

"Jareth," you murmur.

He moans sleepily, but he's awake..

"Jareth, you're awake too," you chuckle, pushing against his forearms. "Come on, get up. I'm hungry.

He pulls you tighter and kisses your ear. "No," he whispers.

You chuckle again and try to loosen his grip on you by tugging his arms. "Come on, come on."

He releases you for a split second, but before you can move he has your arms in his grip, too. "No," he repeats before placing a kiss behind your ear. His head falls onto the pillow, his face grazing the back of your head.

You can't move. Your stomach growls. "You hear that?" you say, turning your head as much as you can. You can only see the tips of his wild hair. "That's my stomach."

"Hmm," he murmurs. You feel something cold and smooth on your stomach for a moment, and then the hungry feeling vanishes. You feel like you have just eaten.

"You bastard!" you can't help but giggle.

"What?" Jareth moans. "You were hungry, and now you aren't. Now go back to sleep."

You groan. He won this time. He had a nasty habit of winning a lot. "Fine," you growl with a smile. "Ten more minutes. Good night."

He buries his face in the crook of your neck and kisses it. His lips linger on your skin because he's so close. "Good night, precious."

 

 

*O*O*O*  
Extended ending!

"It's been ten minutes," you say, preparing to push yourself off the bed from his loosened grip. You lift yourself an inch, and Jareth's arms tighten around you and pull you against his chest again. You let out a long, loud groan. Jareth cuts it off by climbing on top of you and kissing your lips.

"No," he says when he's done, and slides down to rest his head upon your chest. His arms are still wrapped around you tightly so you can't move.

You sigh. "Fine." You can't help smiling, tough.

God, you love this man.


	2. Alone No Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T. Trigger warning for a suicide attempt but it turns out okay :3

The wind blew your (h/l)(h/c) locks past your ears and stung your eyes a little bit because you hadn't blinked in a little while. You blinked and took a breath out your nose, your heart pounding in and out of your chest as you put both your knees on the windowsill, holding the side of the opening in the wall for support that you soon wouldn't need.

You turned your head to look behind you. No one was there. It's not like you would be missed or anything. Psh. Yeah, right.

A male voice saying your name echoed through your head before you could turn it to face forward again. A familiar, vaguely British-accented voice, purring your name, causing you to melt a little. Then you snapped out of your haze and remembered that you were about to kill yourself. You took another breath and then turned your head only to find someone sitting on the windowsill, further from the edge than you were, safe. His Royal Highness, Jareth the Goblin King. It turned out that it wasn't your imagination, him saying your name and delaying you. Unless he was a hallucination. "What do you think you're doing, (y/n), love?"

Your lips tightened. "A suicide attempt."

For the few weeks you knew Jareth since your brother wished you away and didn't bother to solve the Labyrinth; even though the Underground was better than (hometown); you knew that he was rather poised in his manner. He was also all-powerful. You'd assume that he knew what you were doing. But from the look on his face, it appeared as though he didn't. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped an inch. Leaning his back off the other side of the wall, he asked, his voice grave, "What?"

You glowered. "You heard me."

His eyes widened even more, staring into yours, stabilizing you but at the same time intimidating you so much that you quivered.

"(Y/N)," he replied. "I...I didn't know you felt this way—"

"It's not your fault," you murmured, forcing yourself to look away. "It's been going on forever." Then you peered at him through the corner of your eye. "I imagined that you'd...you'd've known."

His shoulders lowered. "And I tried to give you a better life."

You gritted your teeth. "Thanks for trying," you growled. "But it's...it's just not working." You closed your eyes in a vain attempt to prevent tears to escape from them. "It's not you," you breathed. "It's me. It's the past. I'll always be alone."

You didn't see or feel him coming, but immediately you were snatched in his tight grip. He carried you off the windowsill within two seconds, sitting you on his lap on the floor beside it. His grip didn't loosen, no matter how much you struggled.

"Let me go!" you wailed, trying to pry your arms out. "This is for my own good! For the good of everything!"

"(Y/N)," Jareth hissed. His grip with one arm tightened, while the other went to your chin to force you to look at him. His icy blue eyes made you freeze. "You will do no such thing. You must never think of yourself in such a way ever again."

Your heart raced faster. He released your chin. His hand glided past the side of your head, grazing your hair until his hand reached the back of your head. He didn't have to push it closer to his. You moved your head closer to his instinctively, like both your faces were magnets. He repeated your name in a whisper, his eyes closing.

And then he pressed his smooth lips gently against yours, his fingertips wandering through your hair as he pulled your chest against his as tight as he possibly could without hurting you with the arm that was on your back. It wasn't necessarily the first time he kissed you...there were occasional kisses on your hand that you couldn't avoid, even if you wanted to. But this was intense and real. He kissed a lot of hands, but not a lot of lips. You couldn't fight him, even if you wanted to. You couldn't hold back the tears, either. Once he felt them against his cheeks, he released your lips and cupped your cheek. He said your name once, and then you yanked your arms out of his grip and threw them around his shoulders. You buried your head in the crook of his neck and let out all the years of anguish and pain and misery. He could have waited a minute or an hour until you ran out of energy and went silent.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing the side of your forehead. His lips felt like silk grazing your skin. "Please, (Y/N), don't leave me."

Your heart melted now. There was no resisting him. You looked into his eyes and he kissed your nose gently. "You don't have to be alone," he whispered. "Never again." With the hand that was pressing you against him, he produced a crystal. "Look, (Y/N). I offer you your dreams."

Your lips tightened as you took the crystal in your left hand. What you saw was hazy, but you knew you weren't alone. You were with him, in fact. You couldn't help smiling. Jareth cracked a gentle smile back as he lifted your chin with two fingers. "Accept your dreams, precious," he said. "For the both of us."

You nodded as the tears running down your face switched from anguish to bliss. Then you kissed him, knowing that you were never alone, not at all.


	3. Of Sunsets And Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Uh, T? No smut...just obvious mentions.  
> Julie and Lucy wrote this. It was completes at 10:31 EST, where Julie is, and 7:31 PST, where Lucy is. Julie is on sleeping medication and did the typing, so don't expect perfection. Just fluffiness, as usual :3

Much to your surprise, today was absolutely dull. You've just moved in with your boyfriend...who happens to be Jareth the Goblin King...about three days ago, and today he couldn't spend it with you. Because he was a king and stuff. You understood, of course. He'd been going out of his way all of last year just to be with you. But today...ugh. You were free to go anywhere the hell you wanted in the castle, and you did. You hung out in the throne room with the rowdy goblins and within the hour, your head hurt. You went to one of the libraries where there would be no rowdy goblins, and you fell asleep. You've eaten three good meals alone and quickly...and that was all worth mentioning. Bottom line, it was boring as hell.

However, the sun is setting. You've just finished dinner and are walking across a corridor. On your right are doors, but on your left are windows, or deliberate holes in the walls because they have no glass cover. The orange sunset leaks through them, and you stop to take it in. The sun has painted a blue, orange, and yellow scene across the Labyrinth, all for you. 

You feel a presence, but you assume it's just a goblin hobbling by. That is, until you feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around you. You gasp, but you don't need to look behind you to know who it is. You can feel who it is. You tilt your head back onto his shoulder and breathe a sigh as his lips graze your exposed neck. He presses his lips against it. Just the feel of the pressure against your skin causes you to let out a moan. You feel him smile as his arms pull you closer and tighter until you're leaning on him like he's a wall. He kisses behind your ear and nibbles it a little. You hold onto his forearms to prevent yourself from melting and slipping out of his grip. He holds a little tighter so you can't fall. 

"You are so beautiful, (Y/N)," he whispers, his breath against your skin making you shiver. He kisses your hair, then down your neck to your shoulder, then up again, harder with each kiss. Oh, god, you want him. But it looks like he's in a teasing mood. You won't argue with that. It's mildly frustrating occasionally but always worth it.

"Forgive me," he says, releasing your waist and turning to face you in front of the sunset, specifically so you won't have to miss it. You almost fall, but buckle your knees before you tip backwards. "For my absence today." He takes your hands in his and looks into your eyes. "It was necessary, however, because I needed to take a precaution to make sure it won't ever have to happen again."

You don't want to talk about your day or anything. You just wanted him. But this sounded important, so you ask, hoping this would be quick, "What, uh, sort of precaution?"

He smirked a mischievous smile at you, the same one you fell in love with. Your eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as he gets on one knee. He summons a crystal in his left hand as his right hand holds the fingertips on both your hands. The crystal turns into a ring that glitters in the light. "(Y/N)," he whispers. "Be my wife. Be my queen. Be mine forever, and rule by my side for eternity."

Your heart flutters and you grin down at him. "You know I will," you say as your eyes well up with tears.

He grins as if there were any uncertainty, but how could there be? He slides the ring onto your finger. It fits perfectly.

You've had enough waiting, though. You need him. Now. You practically pull him onto his feet and jump onto him, smashing your lips against his, grinding your fingernails against the poet shirt covering his shoulders, and then tangling your fingers into his golden mane. He holds you tightly against him with one arm, and holds the back of your head with the hand on his other arm. He then proceeds to carry you across the hall with haste, but not so much that he could accidentally drop you. You find yourself in the bedroom. He drops you onto the bed and then climbs on top of you.

The day was boring, but the night...that's another story.


End file.
